


'Jared: Master of All things electrical' or 'How Jensen saved the day'

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka Tinkabell's prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Jared: Master of All things electrical' or 'How Jensen saved the day'

Here is the start of the drabbles that I got when I put out a call for prompts... ok that sounds wrong but its midnight and I think my brain has gone to sleep...  
Beta by [](http://debarouchi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**debarouchi**](http://debarouchi.dreamwidth.org/) who came though in a pinch for me and even managed to beat the monster that is the ever hungry gmail that ate some of the fic when I tried to send it to her!!*smishes her*

For [](http://tinkabell007.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**tinkabell007**](http://tinkabell007.dreamwidth.org/)  
Title: 'Jared: Master of All things electrical' or 'How Jensen saved the day'  
(ok the title sucks... I know *hides*)  
Author:[](http://winchestergirl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **winchestergirl**](http://winchestergirl.dreamwidth.org/)  
Rating:Gen (OMG GEN?)  
Summary: aka Tinkabell's prompt  
Her prompt: They buy a brand-new Dolby surround system for their house - which is expensive and has like a thousand features. And Jared, as stubborn as he is, insists that they install it themselves :D  
A/N: eeek i have no idea where this came from or why it turned out gen...but I hope you like it anyway hon!!

Jared struggles through the front door, arms stretched around the box containing the best Dolby surround system money can buy. “Jensen! Little help here?”

“Jared? Dude, what the fuck? I thought you were going to wait at least till I’d brought the speakers in before trying to fit both your giant frame and the box in at the same time,” Jensen grabs the door , pushing it back as far as possible as Jared just scrapes through with mere millimeters to spare.

“Can’t wait man, this system is totally awesome. It’s gonna blow you away. Just wait till we connect it to the 360 and the ps3.”

“The price already blew me away.” Jensen mumbles as Jared’s last words sink in. “Wait, I thought the guy from the store was gonna install it for us? That was like part of the package right, ‘in home installation’?”

“Dude seriously, we’re guys. We can work this shit out. My mom? Not a chance but us? How hard can it be?” He pulls the components from the box and starts setting them up on the entertainment unit.

Jensen shakes his head as he pulls the manual from the box and leafs through a few pages. Diagrams, wiring charts, and the function list! He smirks. Jared is way over his head this time. “I dunno man, it all looks kinda complicated. I think we should have gone with the home installation.”

“What, and miss your look of utter amazement as I master the impossible? Not a chance.”

“Well then what are you waiting for? Astound me with your technical brilliance.” He throws the manual over to Jared who is presently face down, ass up, plugging the system into the power and grins wickedly at as it hits the floor with a heavy thud.

Startled, Jared hits his head against the wall on the way back up and rubs at the mark. “What’s that for?”

“That genius, is the operation manual.”

Jared makes a pftt sound and scoffs. “Never needed one yet. Bet most of it is in like 97 languages and only 4 pages are English anyway.” He grabs the speakers from the boxes around them and starts strategically placing them around the room. “The sound from this baby is gonna make you believe you’re a part of the game. Dude, Halo will never sound the same again after this. You’ll be able to feel the battles not just take part in them. Give me a hand with these speakers will you.”

Jensen grabs the speakers and places them down where Jared indicates, while Jared works out the best way to set up their game consoles through the system. “Okay, all done Jay. Now what?”

“Now we grab the controllers, a beer or two, order a couple of pizzas, and then settle back for the ass whooping of a lifetime Jenny boy ‘cause I am so gonna kick your ass.” Jared sets the Halo disc in the console and places the fistful of remotes on the coffee table, then splays himself across the sofa taking up the whole seat, in a diabolical yet deliberate attempt to make Jensen sit on the floor. Jared leans forward and grabs the stereo remote then hits the power button. Nothing. Nada. He tries again only to be met with the same result.

“Not this time you won’t champ. Now are you gonna turn this thing on or what? I’m beginning to think that you had no idea what you were doing when you set this thing up.” Jensen grins as he takes over Jared’s spot on the sofa.

“Hey I can master anything electronic! Must just be the batteries. I’ll change ‘em for new ones.”

“Jay, they are new ones.”

“Yeah but you never know how long they were in the box.”Jared replaces the batteries, and hits the button again. Still nothing. “Great, we got a dud! “ He throws it back to Jensen, “Well, I’ll just turn it on manually then.”

Jensen mumbles and Jared thinks he says something about other things wanting to be manually turned on, but he decides he must have heard wrong and shrugs it off. He presses the power button, the stereo lights up and greets him with a hello before the blaring noise of the game sends him reeling backwards.

“Smooth Jay,” Jensen grins as Jared stumbles forward to adjust the volume. Instead of getting quieter the volume increases and Jared again tries to soften the volume. This time the sound vanishes all together and Jared turns to face Jensen.

Jensen grins, waggling the remote at Jared.

Sometimes Jared really hates his boyfriend.


End file.
